


Chris Show

by KiraH69



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil: Afterlife
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Chris is a bad boy, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strip Tease
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris está muy aburrido en su celda y, cuando le toca a Luther su turno de vigilancia, decide pasar un buen rato con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris Show

**Author's Note:**

> La "historia" se sitúa en Resident Evil 4 (Afterlife/Ultratumba) antes de la llegada de Alice a la prisión de Los Ángeles.

 

En la prisión de Los Ángeles, Luther West tenía el turno de vigilancia en el sótano. No dejaban solo a su prisionero ni a sol ni a sombra (aunque llevaba meses sin ver el sol) a pesar de estar en la celda más segura de toda la cárcel. Y aquella no era la tarea más agradecida. Podía considerarse afortunado si el prisionero pasaba todo su turno durmiendo. Lo peor era si empezaba a hablar, con esa afilada lengua suya. Le sacaba de sus casillas, parecía conocer siempre las palabras apropiadas para cabrearle.

Aquella noche, Luther suspiró aliviado al ver al prisionero tumbado en su cama cuando llegó a hacer el relevo.

—Todo tuyo, hoy se está portando bien—le dijo Ortiz, levantándose de la silla.

—Que dure.

—¿Quieres?—le ofreció una revista de mujeres semidesnudas.

—Nah, ya tengo—agitó en el aire una revista de deportes.

Por suerte, cuando los presos habían sido liberados no se les había ocurrido llevarse sus revistas y libros así que tenían bastante material con el que entretenerse. Luther se acomodó en la silla caliente y vio marcharse a su compañero. En cuanto desapareció del sótano, antes de que le diera tiempo siquiera a abrir la revista, escuchó un gruñido desde el interior de la celda.

—Mmhmm. ¿Ya es tu turno, Mr. NBA?—se incorporó en la cama y se estiró, crujiendo su cuello.

_Deja de ponerme apodos_ , quería responderle Luther, pero era mejor no entrar en su juego, mientras fuera capaz.

—Estaba esperando a que te tocara a ti.

_¿Por qué?_

Luther no apartó la mirada de su revista cuando el prisionero se levantó de la cama. Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, pendiente de cualquier movimiento extraño. Aquella no iba a ser una noche tranquila, lo presentía. Chris se plantó a un par de pasos de la puerta y observó a su vigilante. Aquella sonrisa traviesa, tan propia de él, se dibujó en su rostro. Luther podía sentir sus intensos ojos clavados en él. Reprimió un escalofrío, era como si pudiera atravesarlo con la mirada.

—Deberías deshacerte de esa revista. Voy a hacer un bonito show y no querrás perdértelo.

Su seductora voz, que parecía salir a susurros de sus labios, consiguió por primera que Luther levantara la mirada, solo un instante antes de regresar su atención a un artículo sobre... ¿golf? Puede, su cerebro aún no había podido procesar una sola palabra.

—Como quieras—la sonrisa se hizo más profunda en sus labios.

Chris se desabrochó lentamente la camisa, arrastrando los dedos de un botón a otro. No le importaba que no le estuviera prestando atención, haría el show igualmente. Se quitó la camisa despacio, tirándola sobre la cama.

Luther escuchó un tintineo metálico. Enseguida levantó la vista para asegurarse de que no estaba haciendo nada peligroso. Solo se estaba quitando el cinturón.

_¿Qué demonios estará pensando hacer?_ Regresó la mirada a la revista.

A continuación se quitó la camiseta, levantándola mientras arrastraba las manos por su pecho. Al pasarla sobre su cabeza estiró sus fuertes músculos, exhibiéndose ante el hombre que fingía no prestarle atención. Después desabrochó el pantalón y lo dejó caer al suelo. Luther se dio cuenta (solo por su visión periférica claro, porque no estaba mirando), que el prisionero iba en plan comando, sin nada bajo los pantalones. Solo podía especular si había estado así todo el tiempo o solo se había preparado para ese momento, y especuló mucho. Chris se deshizo de los pantalones dejándose las botas puestas, la única ropa que le quedaba a parte de los guantes. Estaba completamente desnudo de tobillos para arriba.

_Joder, parece un modelo, pero este no haría anuncios de relojes precisamente._ Sacudió la cabeza para evitar imaginarlo tumbado en un diván con solo unos calzoncillos de Calvin Klein. Con la risilla que escuchó desde la celda se dio cuenta de que había sido un poco evidente.

—Vamos, Basket-boy, te prometo que te lo pasarás bien.

—Deja de ponerme apodos.

Chris rió de nuevo. Ahí estaba su primera victoria, le había hecho hablar. Bueno, al menos ya no tenía que contenerse.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo?—sacudió la revista casi tirando la lámpara que tenía a su lado.

—Busco algo de diversión. Es aburrido estar aquí todo el día.

—Pues, lo siento, pero a mí no me va... eso—volvió a acomodarse, girando ligeramente la silla para no verle ni por el rabillo del ojo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Vaya, qué lástima. Tendré que divertirme solo.

Pero el show continuó.

Se quitó los guantes y escupió sobre la palma de su mano derecha. Envolvió su miembro con la mano y comenzó a masturbarse, frotando primero lentamente y con fuerza para levantar por completo la media erección que ya tenía.

—Ah, sí... Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez—su voz salía como un siseo de su boca. Se acercó a la puerta hasta casi rozarla, apoyándose con el otro antebrazo contra el cristal—. Big West, ¿qué haces tú para aliviarte? ¿Te tiras a esa morenita o prefieres ir a una celda solitaria con alguna revista porno para pajearte como los presos?

Las manos de Luther se sacudieron y rasgó una hoja de la revista sin querer.

—Te la estás jugando—le advirtió, sintiendo que la temperatura de su rostro aumentaba.

—Sí, he sido un chico malo, ven aquí a castigarme.

Sus palabras consiguieron que el miembro de Luther presionara contra sus ajustados pantalones.

—Hijo de perra—murmuró, apretando los dientes. Tiró la revista a un lado (de la que no había conseguido leer una sola frase) y se agarró a los reposabrazos de la silla, intentando ignorar los lascivos sonidos que emitía el hombre en la celda.

—Ngh... Sí... Joder, estoy tan caliente... ¡Nnh! Duro...—estaba exagerando un poco, pero era por el bien del show, y también se estaba poniendo cachondo a sí mismo. Apartó la mano del cristal y la llevó a su pecho, jugando entre sus dedos con uno de sus pezones erectos—. Lu- Basket-boy, ya empiezo a estar mojado aquí abajo. Nnh... Y mi culo está... oh, joder, caliente...

Casi lo había disimulado, casi, pero Luther se dio cuenta, había estado a punto de decir su nombre. Sintió una presión en su pecho, quería oírselo decir. Se levantó de la silla con violencia, tirándola hacia atrás, y avanzó a zancadas hasta quedar al pie de los escalones frente a la celda.

—¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?—rugió. Sintió un hormigueo en su entrepierna cuando vio al jodidamente atractivo prisionero en aquel estado, desnudo (a excepción de las botas, lo que lo hacía aún más sexy), frotando sus pezones con una mano mientras masturbaba su miembro brillante por el líquido preseminal con la otra. Desde esa posición podía ver directamente su verga a través de la ranura de la puerta de unos diez centímetros de alto.

—Que me acompañes a ir de compras. ¿Qué coño crees que quiero? Me conformo con tu mano, pero tu polla ya sería la ostia—se relamió los labios. Esos carnosos labios provocativos que lucían rosas aun en su rostro sucio. Luther se los imaginó envolviendo su polla, llenando sus preciosos ojos... (¿Eran azules o verdes? Tendría que verlos de cerca) de lágrimas cuando penetrara hasta el fondo de su garganta sin previo aviso.

—¿Por qué yo?—le daba completamente igual, pero necesitaba ganar algo de tiempo para pensar, o al menos para tomar el control de su propio cuerpo que ya le estaba traicionando.

—Porque me ponen los deportistas. Tampoco es que tenga mucho donde elegir aquí—su voz sonaba entrecortada con jadeos, y ahora no estaba exagerando, que Luther le estuviera mirando directamente le excitaba más de lo que esperaba. Tenía que pausar los movimientos de su mano sobre el falo o acabaría corriéndose antes de conseguir hacer nada con su carcelero.

Las comisuras de sus perfectos labios se levantaron en una sonrisa cuando Luther desabrochó su pantalón, casi a punto de reventar. Subió los escalones hasta estar frente a la puerta transparente, pero no pudo evitar dudar. ¿Y si era una trampa? Probablemente lo era, ¿pero hasta qué punto sería peligroso? Arriesgarse a que se escapara no le preocupaba tanto como acabar con su miembro... mejor ni pensarlo. Chris leyó esas dudas claramente en su rostro y dio el primer paso. Sacó su miembro por la ranura de la puerta, que quedaba a la altura perfecta. Aquel gesto con el que se hacía vulnerable, consiguió destruir el último rastro de prudencia que le quedaba. Tomó la húmeda verga en su mano al tiempo que deslizaba la suya también a través de la ranura.

—Oh, joder, sí...—era tan grande y oscuro como se lo imaginaba, era perfecto. Chris vertió en su mano la saliva que se estaba acumulando en su boca y agarró el miembro sin perder un segundo. Sintió satisfacción al ver lo duro y caliente que se había puesto solo por su show.

Comenzaron a masturbarse el uno al otro. Y eso es todo lo que podían hacer con la puerta transparente entre ellos. Era frustrante porque les dejaba muy poca libertad de movimiento, lo que ponía a prueba sus habilidades para conseguir satisfacer al otro.

Chris volvió a atender sus pezones, con la poca maniobrabilidad que tenía con sus caderas presionadas contra la puerta. Esta vez Luther lo observaba de cerca, aquella piel brillando rojiza por la luz de las antorchas que alumbraban el sótano, sus pequeños pezones más oscuros y sus dedos jugando con ellos con algo de dureza. Su mirada siguió subiendo por su clavícula, su pálido cuello que quedaría soberbio con un rojo chupetón, su mandíbula de suaves curvas y... sus labios, entreabiertos y húmedos, vislumbrando la punta de la rosada lengua entre ellos. Luther se mordió el labio inferior. Quería besarle, quería tomar esos labios y chuparlos y morderlos hasta dejarlos hinchados y temblando.

—Quiero que me folles—aquellos lascivos labios formaron las palabras lentamente, moviéndose de una forma tan sensual que parecía que le estaba besando... o chupando. Fue un golpe bajo. Su verga palpitó en la mano del preso a punto de correrse. Le había pillado completamente con la guardia baja.

—¡Joder!—Luther rugió, dando un puñetazo contra el metal del marco de la puerta—. ¡No voy a liberarte!—sabía que era una trampa, aquel tipo lo tenía todo planeado y estaba consiguiendo su propósito, pero Luther pelearía contra su propio deseo hasta el último segundo.

—No hace falta que lo hagas—su pícara risa le dejó confuso.

_¿Qué tendrá pensado ahora?_

Chris subió la mano que jugaba con sus pezones lentamente por su pecho y por su cuello hasta que, sí, llegó a sus labios. _Joder, joder, no me hagas esto_ , Luther negaba con la cabeza sin apartar su mirada. El preso acarició los húmedos labios con la punta de los dedos y sacó la lengua para encontrarse con ellos antes de deslizar el índice dentro de su boca, lenta y sensualmente, penetrando hasta el nudillo y succionando con fuerza. Mientras veía el segundo dedo penetrar entre los eróticos labios y a Chris chuparlo con gula -joder, ojalá le chupara así a él- Luther se mordía el labio inferior hasta hacerse sangre y presionaba la frente con fuerza contra el cristal como si pudiera atravesarlo. Los dedos salieron de la boca, brillando completamente cubiertos de saliva, y Chris les dio una última lamida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Apuesto a que ahora mismo querrías tener mi boca en tu polla.

—La follaría hasta que no pudieras hablar.

Luther sintió el miembro en su mano palpitar. Aquello le había gustado, probablemente lo estaba visualizando en su cabeza, pero Chris solo sonreía. Aquella sonrisa le recordaba al gato Cheshire de Alicia. Realmente no podía decir que le estuviera intentando engañar, su expresión traviesa dejaba claro que no podías confiar en él, que estaba tramando algo, y Luther solo podía quedarse allí, mirando cómo llevaba la mano con los dedos húmedos a su trasero.

—Nnh... No puedo... Ah... Vas a tener que esperar—Chris apartó su cuerpo de la puerta y soltó el miembro de Luther, que gruñó ante la pérdida.

Se apoyó con ese brazo contra la puerta, inclinándose hacia delante y levantando su trasero, con las piernas algo separadas. Así pudo al fin meter el primer dedo. El gemido que emitió hizo que Luther tragara saliva. Durante un instante vio dolor en su rostro, pero al momento ya estaba coloreado de placer. Disfrutaba con sus propios dedos, penetrándose y abriéndose con uno, con dos y con el tercero. Tenía que prepararse bien porque, aunque no le molestaba un poco de dolor, ya iba a ser suficiente hacerlo sin ningún lubricante. Ya nada estaba tocando el miembro de Luther, pero sentía que estaba a punto de correrse tan solo con aquel show.

_Dámelo, dámelo, dámelo_... Repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, quería follar ya ese delicioso culo.

—Ahn... Bien, suficiente.

Cuando Chris apartó la mano de su trasero, Luther casi dio un brinco. Parecía un perro esperando a que su amo le diera la orden para comer el bistec que tenía delante. Chris podía imaginar la cola agitándose tras él. Sonrió divertido.

—Ahora...—Chris se dio la vuelta y presionó su trasero contra la ranura de la puerta—. Todo tuyo.

Ese tipo estaba mal de la cabeza, realmente quería que le follara a través de la puerta; y él estaba peor por no dudar un segundo antes de deslizar su polla por la ranura hasta presionar contra el agujero de Chris. El prisionero intentaba mantenerse firme contra la puerta al tiempo que separaba sus nalgas con ambas manos. Nunca había sido tan difícil conseguir que le penetraran, pero resultó divertido, sobretodo escuchar los gruñidos de frustración de su compañero. Eso era justo lo que quería.

Al fin, el glande penetró el estrecho (increíblemente estrecho) anillo de músculo y continuó sin detenerse tres centímetros más antes de darse cuenta de que eso era todo cuanto podría entrar.

—¡Joder!—rugió, golpeando con ambos puños el cristal de la puerta.

—Ngh... Esto no es... suficiente—Chris movía su trasero en círculos y adelante y atrás, intentando que aquello se sintiera bien, pero ni siquiera era capaz de alcanzar su próstata. Estaba tan caliente que él también comenzaba a sentirse frustrado por esperar tanto—. ¡Ungh! Es mejor con mis dedos.

Se apartó de la pared, sacando bruscamente el miembro de su trasero, y se arrodilló en el centro de la celda, de espaldas a la puerta. Luther no pudo hacer nada para retenerlo, en la posición en la que estaba ni siquiera podía pasar sus manos a través de la ranura. Con el culo en pompa, Chris volvió a llevar los dedos a su agujero. Lo acarició por encima y esta vez se penetró directamente con dos dedos. Entraban y salían a un ritmo lento al tiempo que movía sus caderas en la dirección opuesta para encontrarse con ellos. Con el rostro ladeado a propósito para que Luther pudiera ver su expresión, sus mejillas ruborizadas de excitación y su boca abierta, emitiendo suaves gemidos casi como ronroneos. Y, joder, sin duda aquello era lo más erótico que había visto nunca. Pero lo peor es que le dejaba con ganas de más. Aquel suave balanceo no era suficiente, quería verle sacudirse y temblar; aquellos dulces gemidos no eran suficiente, quería oírle gritar, maldecir y repetir su nombre hasta quedarse afónico.

Chris intentó reprimir la sonrisa cuando escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves. La puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrarse, con Luther dentro.

—¿Nuevo compañero de celda?—preguntó burlón.

—Aparta esa mano.

Le sacó los dedos a la fuerza y se arrodilló tras él. Luther se alineó con el tentador trasero y presionó su miembro goteante contra la entrada hasta que el glande estuvo dentro.

—Nhn... Caliente...—murmuró Chris, levantando bien su trasero para darle el mejor acceso. Cuando sintió los dedos hundirse con fuerza en sus caderas, se preparó—. Ng- ¡Aaaahhh! Ah... Nngh... Aah...

Intentó contenerse pero no pudo. Un grito salió desgarrando su garganta cuando Luther le penetró hasta el fondo de una sola embestida. El dolor fue tan agudo como el placer que lo sustituyó. Nunca había estado lleno con algo tan grande, aquel enorme miembro estaba palpitando dentro de él, fundiendo sus paredes.

—Eso pasa cuando provocas a una bestia—realmente quería pedirle disculpas, decirle cuánto sentía haberle hecho daño, pero ante ese tipo no podía verse blando, se aprovecharía al menor síntoma de debilidad.

—Nnh... Dios... sí...

Luther se sorprendió ante su respuesta. Después de todo, parecía que no tenía que preocuparse de hacerle daño, su problema ahora era intentar no correrse de inmediato. Aquel interior era tan estrecho que apenas sería capaz de moverse, casi parecía virgen (aunque estaba seguro de que no era así).

—Joder, tienes un coño bien apretado—le soltó un azote que resonó en el sótano junto a un grito sorprendido de Chris—. Si no aflojas no podré moverme.

—Mn... Sí... Un minuto, déjame sentirlo—le pidió, centrado en memorizar la forma y la sensación del miembro en su interior, por si aquella era la última vez que podía probar semejante verga—. ¿Uhn? ¿Qué? ¿Todavía más?

Sí, tras escuchar aquellas palabras el falo de Luther había aumentado un poco más de tamaño, por imposible que pareciera ya.

—Es culpa tuya, eres una perra en celo. Nunca había estado tan duro, joder.

Chris se echó a reír. Había cumplido con su objetivo con mejores resultados de los que esperaba. Luther iba a decir algo, pensando que se estaba burlando de él, pero el cuerpo que tenía delante al fin se relajó y su interior se aflojó un poco, solo ligeramente. Le sostuvo con firmeza de las caderas, duplicando las marcas que ya había dejado con sus dedos en la pálida piel, y comenzó a salir lentamente. Respiró hondo, intentando evitar correrse con la fricción, la dura fricción por culpa de la falta de lubricante. Lo sacó hasta que tan solo quedó el glande dentro y comenzó a entrar de nuevo lentamente.

—Duro...—Chris giró la cabeza para poder mirarle, sus ojos ardiendo de lujuria con la expresión más sexy que Luther había visto nunca—. Hazlo du- ¡ungh!

Antes de que terminara su petición, Luther obedeció y de un brusco movimiento sus caderas chocaron contra las carnosas nalgas. Visto lo que le gustaba a ese hombre, no pensaba contenerse.

—Así que al chico malo le gusta que lo castiguen, ¿eh?—rió, encantado de ver a ese tipo soberbio sumiso ante él (aunque en el fondo sentía que estaba siendo utilizado, pero bien venido sea).

—¡Sí, por favor! Castígame, Basket-boy—le pidió moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás cuando Luther volvía a salir buscando mantenerlo dentro—. ¡Waaah!

Otro azote resonó en el sótano.

—No te muevas y deja de ponerme apodos—se inclinó sobre él, rozando su hombro con los labios, su piel salada por el sudor—. Usa mi nombre, cada vez que lo hagas te daré otro azote—sabía, por cómo le había apretado en su interior, que le gustaban.

—Nnh...—Chris apretó los dientes. No quería hacerlo. Llamarle por su nombre en esa situación lo convertía todo en algo más íntimo y él solo quería sexo, pero la simple idea de aquella gran mano aterrizando de nuevo en su trasero le hacía estremecer—. Lu-luther... ¡Ah!—derecha—. Luther. ¡Wah!—derecha—. ¡Luther! ¡Nhah!—izquierda—. Lu...uther... ¡Wa-hah!—izquierda.

Los golpes eran fuertes, lo suficiente para resultar dolorosos, un hormigueante y delicioso dolor que vibraba a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Las marcas de las manos quedaron impresas de un intenso rojo en las nalgas que sentía ardiendo. El miembro de Chris goteaba sobre el suelo, a punto de correrse.

—Qué buen chico—le alabó, acariciando la parte baja de su espalda para que su cuerpo se relajara antes de continuar.

Como premio, volvió a embestir una vez más con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora sí, durante un momento había conseguido tener el control de ese tipo y sentía una especie de orgullo en su pecho. Le agarró por los brazos y lo incorporó, de rodillas frente a él. Rodeó su pecho con un brazo para mantenerlo pegado a su cuerpo y siguió sujetando su cadera con la otra mano para continuar penetrándolo, con cortas y profundas embestidas. Con sus dedos comenzó a frotar uno de sus pezones mientras plantaba besos por sus hombros y su cuello. Lo acariciaba con sus labios, succionaba con fuerza dejando marcas claras en su piel y sus dientes le rozaban, sin llegar a morder, sin llegar a sangrar. El prisionero temblaba y gemía en sus brazos, y repetía su nombre. Nunca habían dicho su nombre con un tono tan erótico. Aquel hombre era _puro sexo_. Su mirada, su voz, su olor, su calor, aquel cuerpo pecaminoso y... oh, aquellos labios. Allí estaban, hambrientos, pidiendo ser saciados. Y Luther se lo concedió. Le besó sin ninguna delicadeza, succionando y mordiendo los carnosos labios, invadiendo su boca y entrelazando sus lenguas. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas; los besos, desesperados y sus mentes estaban completamente dominadas por el deseo.

—Voy a correrme... dentro de ti...—no era una pregunta ni una petición, solo un aviso.

Le empujó de nuevo al suelo y agarró sus caderas con firmeza. Embestidas rápidas e intensas, salvajes, lo llevaron envuelto en gemidos de su compañero al orgasmo, vertiendo su semilla en lo más profundo de aquel delicioso trasero. Cuando Chris sintió el líquido caliente fluir dentro de él, no pudo resistir más y también se vino salpicando el suelo de la celda. Sus paredes internas presionaron sobre la enorme verga, succionando hasta la última gota de semen que tenía para darle. Chris se derritió en el suelo, sintiéndose lleno y vacío al mismo tiempo, en el mejor de los sentidos en ambos casos. Y Luther cayó sobre él exhausto, como si le hubiera drenado la energía.

—Ahora... podría escapar...—jadeó, con una sonrisa en su rostro. El peso de Luther sobre él era lo más agradable que había sentido desde que _todo_ comenzó.

—No... he dejado la llave fuera y la puerta se cierra automáticamente.

Chris soltó una risa cansada.

—¿Te das cuenta... de que tú también estás encerrado?

—Ah... Sí...—realmente no había pensando en eso, al entrar allí solo le quedaba sangre suficiente en el cerebro para pensar en dejar las llaves fuera para que no escapara.

—¿Y te das cuenta de que no vendrá nadie hasta que acabe tu turno?

—Ah... S-sí...—y eso sería en horas.

—Bueno, al menos tendremos tiempo para una segunda ronda, o tercera.

—¡Oh, dios, sí!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Más fanfics y yaoi en mi blog: http://kirah69.blogspot.com
> 
> El proceso para escribir este fanfic ha sido tal que así: pienso en Wentworth Miller (no recuerdo por qué); busco fics de Prison Break; quiero escribir un fanfic con Miller (es tan jodidamente sexy y gay), pero Prison Break me queda muy lejos; echan Resident Evil 4 en la tele y ¡oh sorpresa! sale Miller y yo no lo recordaba; busco fanfics de RE4 y solo encuentro 1 explícito; decido escribir uno yo misma.  
> ¡Wentworth es puro sexo!


End file.
